


Creative Love

by iciclesthecat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM?, Light BDSM, M/M, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, eventually, rim job?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iciclesthecat/pseuds/iciclesthecat
Summary: Lawlu smut anyone? I'm starting a smutty ideas for Lawlu. I mean you can never have too much smut. Am I right?





	Creative Love

Summer was always hot. There wasn’t a day where the clouds would come out to cool off the day. So they found other ways to cool off in the summer heat. 

“To the beach.” Nami grinned. 

Cocked brows rose to her. She held out a brochure of a getaway beach with little cabins and a private beach. Luffy took the paper from her hand and folded it open before a large grin grew on his lips. He slammed it down on the table before standing. 

“That’s where we are going!” 

And they did. 

They stopped to the island where they rented out rooms two per person. Nami and Robin split a room. Zoro and Sanji took a bit of convincing. But soon agreed. Usopp and Chopper, Franky and Brook. Leaving Law with Luffy. 

Nami handed Law the key to their room before she winked. Law cocked a brow before she went off to the beach with the others. He sighed following the others and headed to the beach. Law sat on the sand in some shorts and and open button up. He watched a crab scurry across the sand and into the water. It had it’s moment of freedom before a rubber hand grabbed it and pulled it out of the water. 

“Sanji I got it!” Luffy called. 

“Put it in the bucket.” Sanji said. 

He was grilling on the sand with the swordsmen against a tree near him. Luffy then stood before Law holding the crab. He knelt down to his level and grinned wide. 

“You gonna play in the water with me.” He said.

“I’m fine here.” Law said. 

“I wasn’t asking.” 

Law frowned as Luffy grabbed his wrist and pulled him up. Then dragged him to a plastic doughnut floaty, which could hold two people. Shoving Law into one and then climbed in himself. 

“Luff-” 

But, they were already away from the shore. Law frowned turning to Luffy who was kicking his feet in the water. He grinned softly turning to Law. He sighed realizing his shirt and his shorts were now wet. 

“Are you having fun yet?” Luffy asked. 

“I’d rather be on the shore.” Law grumbled. 

Then realized how far away from the shore they were. He growled grabbing Luffy’s cheek and turned him to the shore. 

“Look what you did! How are we going to get back now?” Law asked. 

Luffy only chuckled stretching his arm out to a palm tree. Law’s face softened as his face began to grow in to horror realizing what he did. 

They both were launched back to the shore. 

Luffy landed on his feet and pushed back his straw hat with a large grin. How grin softened looking around not seeing Law. 

“Uh, Taro?” Luffy asked. 

“Mugiwara-ya. I’m going to kill you.” Law said. 

He turned to Law and the double doughnut floaty in a tree. 

As night fell and everyone was asleep. Law snuck out of his room and headed back to the beach. He glanced around before stripping off his clothes and headed into the cool waters. He sighed in relief rubbing the cool water’s on his arms and up his torso. Then ran a hand through his hair pushing back the hair from his face. 

“Law?” 

He snapped over to Luffy before sitting in the water. Luffy stood on the beach with his head cocked slightly. 

“What are you doing?” He asked. 

Luffy noticed his clothes sitting on the beach before turning back to Law. 

“Are you naked?” 

“I could be.” 

“Well. No one is around. You think we can have our personal time?” 

Law smirked standing slightly, he motioned Luffy over with his finger. The younger boy stripped off his clothes and headed into the water. Law pulled Luffy onto his hips before they kissed roughly. Law’s tatted hands roamed down Luffy’s thigh’s to his ass. Squeezing his cheeks softly before lowering them both into the water. Law pulled away kissing Luffy’s neck. Nipping down on his skin and licking over his skin. Luffy gave soft moans as Law’s hands pressed into his puckered entrance. He chuckled softly pulling back as Luffy sat back on his hand. 

“Someone is a little eager.” Law grunted. 

“I’ve waited all day for this.” Luffy whined. 

Law shushed him putting another finger in him. Wiggling and curling his tattooed fingers in Luffy’s rubber hole. Earning more moans and Luffy practically fucking himself on Law’s fingers. The elder smirked as Luffy gave shaken moans knowing his fingers weren't enough. 

“If you want it that bad. Do it yourself.” Law smirked. 

His fingers slipped out of his entrance and sat back on his elbows. Luffy straddled Law’s lap grabbing his cock and positioned himself above it. Then slowly eased himself down on it. He howled a moan sitting down on Law’s throbbing cock. Who smirked watching Luffy roll his hips and started to get fucked. Law took a tatted hand wrapping it around his cock and pumped it softly. 

“L-Law.” Luffy moaned. 

He chuckled flipping them around as Luffy was lying on the sand. The waves pulled back showing off their sandy and naked bodies. Before pushing back covering very little of their bodies. Law thrusted in harshly. Luffy moaned throwing his arms around Law’s neck. Law kept a fast and rough rhythm. Luffy threw his head back feeling his climax on the rise. 

“I’m I’m coming!” Luffy cried. 

“I know.” Law purred. 

With one final rugged thrust, Law hit Luffy’s pleasure spot. Sending them both over the edge. Luffy came with a sputter on his chest which was soon washed away by the water. Law panted softly before kissing Luffy softly. 

There was a soft giggling before a rustle in the bushes. They perked up to two figures climbing out of the forest before heading to the beach. Which then froze seeing Luffy and Law. 

“Sanji? Zoro?” Luffy asked. 

“We didn’t see you and you didn’t see us. Got it.” Sanji said. 

Law nodded who also made Luffy nod as the two off them went off down the beach. Also shedding off their clothes. 

“What do you think their doing?” Luffy asked. 

“Just a Little Fun.” Law sighed. 

I saw the opportunity so. I took it.


End file.
